One Monday Night
by doctorwarren
Summary: This explores Peter and Olivia's relationship as they settle into a real romantic relationship. Tales place before 6:02am EST. It's pretty much smut without plot, but kinda sweet.


Ok, so I wrote this one night when I was very, very bored and sexually frustrated. I never meant to post it, but then I got a very nice review on my other story and it motivated me to make something out of this one and post it. It's pure smut, no plot, no point at all. However, I am working on a real story with chapters and plot (and smut). Again, English is not my first language so I apologize for butchering it. I try my best and any corrections are welcomed. This is unbetaed, so there will be misuse of words and misplaced commas.

**One Monday Night**

Peter sat on his bed on his boxer shorts only, due to an unusual warm night in Boston. He was balancing his iPad on his thighs as he tried to read. He had been on the same page for a while, his mind stubbornly going over to the last time he made love to Olivia.

It had been an equally warm night and she had just showered after arriving home from work. He had pulled her over to sit on his lap. Her hair had been wet; the strands had felt cool against the side of his face and his shoulders whenever she bent over to kiss him. The towel she had had wrapped around her, had felt soft under his fingertips as he had tugged them lose to throw them on the floor. She had smiled at him then, that secretive lopsided smile, her eyes shining with mischief. Her skin had felt so soft, slightly cool from the shower. She had smelled amazing, sweet and fresh, and had felt even better.

One image from that night had stuck to his brain, the sight of her on top of him, moving up and down, her head thrown back, her long neck making a line down to her chest, her perfect boobs bouncing slightly in his hand. He remembered thinking that had to be the most erotic sight of Olivia he would ever get and he had wondered if he wasn't dreaming, half expecting to wake up any moment. It was so surreal that they were finally together that he very often found himself questioning reality, wondering if his perceptions were fooling him, if his dreams had become so real that he had started believing them or if his reality had become so surreal that he couldn't believe it anymore.

He put his iPad away, knowing he wasn't going to be able to concentrate, and ran a hand down his face and scratched the back of his neck nervously. He closed his eyes and the image of the naked and wet Olivia that had shared a shower with him that morning flashed against his eyelids. Dreaming or not, he was happy, and he should probably enjoy it before it was gone.

He glanced at the time, 10:47pm, and wondered if it would be ok to call her. She had told him she was going to work late, declining his invitation to dinner. They had been spending the night together pretty much every night since she showed up with that bottle of whisky on his doorstep two weeks ago. Just the previous night she had said something about spending at least one night alone for a change, so he hadn't asked her to come find him once she was done with work.

Part of him regretted it, but the other part understood her. He had never felt the need to be constantly close to anyone like that before though, and it was slightly scary to realize that. Maybe it was better to go slow and spend some time apart. Besides, he was quite tired, his body could use some rest. He adjusted his shorts and looked down to the right side of his bed, where she usually slept, and images of her naked body lying there covered in sweat, a sated smile on her lips, flashed over his eyes. He closed them and smiled, recalling the memory.

Suddenly, his phone beeped on the nightstand. He wondered if it was her as he leaned over to grab it.

_Olivia: Can I come over? I need you._

He felt worry grip his heart. It wasn't like Olivia to say anything like that.

_Please do. Everything ok?_He quickly typed back, but she didn't respond. He guessed she was already on her way.

He grew even more restless as he waited, glancing at the time on his phone repeatedly and wondering how long it would take for her to arrive. She called once she was there so he could meet her at the door and she wouldn't have to knock and wake Walter.

He opened the door to find her looking down, hands in the pockets of her coat. Her hair was loose, shining beautifully around her shoulders under the faint porch light. She was wearing pajama pants and ugg boots. He had mixed feelings of concern and endearment as she looked awfully cute standing there dressed like that, but still, he wondered what had made her leave her place in such a rush. Then she looked up, shyly at him, her cheeks pink, smiling that secretive smile of hers, and she surpassed all his expectations, mixing his concern and endearment into sweet confusion.

He pulled her inside the house and into his arms, her lips going straight to his. They felt cold and so did her face, but not her tongue, it was warm and wet and soft against his. He had missed kissing her like that.

He tried pulling away, but she kept trying to catch his lips back, so he held her face gently away from his and looked into her eyes.

"What's going on? What did you need me for?" He whispered using a serious tone but unable to contain the smile as she eyed his lips and bit hers at the same time. He had a feeling he had nothing to worry about.

"I just need you." She slid her hand down to his shorts and he understood exactly what she had meant. He chuckled, finding himself in one of those moments when he wanted to ask somebody to pinch him to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

That was all the go ahead he needed. Grabbing her hand, he led her up the stairs to his bedroom, turning to grab her by the waist as soon as they entered the room. His lips found hers immediately, and he quickly started working on her clothes, removing each layer to painfully find that there was more to go until she was only left with her underwear on, and he was blissfully met with her soft, warm skin.

He ran his hand down her back and slid them both under the material of her black panties, grabbing her firm ass and pulling her against him. His lips broke away from her and moved down her jaw to her neck as he pushed her last piece of clothing down and out of their way. Then he felt her hands mimic his earlier move,s and soon his boxers were on the floor too.

His legs felt weak and he had to close his eyes when she grabbed him in her hand. He tightened his grip on her waist and a groan left his mouth. He needed to be inside her as soon as possible. So he pulled her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked them to the bed and laid her down softly on top of the covers.

Hovering over her, he took a look down her perfect body, the swell of her breasts, the curve of her waist and hips, and her seemingly infinite legs. He let out a long breath to try and keep himself in control as she scratched her nails down his chest and over his nipples. He looked up and smiled at her when he reached down between her legs. He kissed her neck softly as he teased her with his fingers, closing his eyes to concentrate on the feel of her and the soft noises she was making. He moved his lips down to her breasts as she started moving her hips up against his fingers. He ran his tongue over her right nipple a couple of times before he closed his mouth around it, sucking softly. She arched her back and the sound of a barely suppressed moan filled the room. Moving his mouth to her other nipple, he brought his hand up from between her legs and placed it where his mouth had been, loving the feel of the soft skin of her breast against his hand.

Her hands were going up and down his back and she was murmuring his name so low he could barely hear it. He smiled to himself noticing how much more vocal she was becoming. It told him that she was getting more comfortable with him, and he loved it. But he wanted more; he wanted her to scream at the top of her lungs in total and complete abandon, losing all her control.

He moved his lips down to her stomach, his mouth opening just slightly so his tongue could touch her skin as he moved slowly downwards until he found her clit sucking on it softly and causing her to squirm and squeeze his head with her thighs.

"Peter, will you cut to the chase already?" He heard her say in a low impatient voice and he looked up to see her smiling down at him. He smiled back, pulling away to place a soft kiss on her inner thigh before he moved up to meet her. His body was lying on top of hers, their skins touching. He kissed her deeply, positioning himself at her entrance and moving in just slightly. He pulled it out before he did it again and again, moving in slightly deeper each time. He smiled against her lips as he felt her nails dig in the skin of his shoulder.

"You do realize I have my gun in the car?" She mumbled in his mouth and he laughed before he sank himself into her, her long deep and low moan making his smile widen.

He was going to make her scream tonight even if that ended up killing him.

He covered her mouth with his as he started moving slowly. Soon he felt her try and move her hips faster and he gave in to her cues, moving his head to her neck to try and concentrate on the movements of his hips. As soon as he felt her starting to clench around him, he started to slow down and he smiled when she groaned in protest.

He moved his lips to her breasts again and her groan became a low moan. He stretched up his arms separating their bodies except for that one link, and he watched her face contorting as if in pain, her lips opening with a gasp with every thrust, her nails digging into his hips.

He quickened the pace, his own groan marking each forceful thrust. He heard her gasps turn into moans, and, soon, she started biting her lips. Slowing down his pace slightly, he bent his elbows, the sweaty skin of their torsos meeting again, her hard nipples poking softly into his chest. He ran his nose down her cheek and bit lightly on her earlobe before whispering in her ear, "Come on, let go. It's ok to scream."

She suppressed a moan again, moving one of her hands to his shoulder and then, he changed the angle of his hips, thrusting in deeper. She moaned louder in response.

He grabbed her hands and pushed them down against the mattress on either side of her head, pushing himself up a little to be able to look at her face as he sped up his thrusts. Her face was turned to the side, her cheeks were pink and her eyes were tightly shut, brow furrowed, lips slightly open. She started moaning louder and louder and he could feel her clenching around him again.

Letting go of one of her hands, he moved his to her knee, bringing her leg up to his shoulder so he could move even deeper. And there it was, her mouth opened wider and she let out a low scream.

He started moving faster, his own need overtaking him. He reveled on the sounds of her screams growing louder and lasting longer as he felt her coming around him. He concentrated hard not to let go and find his relief as he watched her head trash from side to side until she threw it back, letting out one last cry, loud and clear, and he felt her muscles relax. He could hold it no longer and he let himself go, pressing hard against her, groaning against her neck; his hand squeezing her thigh.

As soon as his body relaxed, he used whatever was left of his strength to fall on his side so he wouldn't crush her. It was hard to breath, and he was having a hard time making his muscles move. He hadn't had an orgasm this powerful in a while, the mixture of emotions and sensations overwhelming his brain. So he closed his eyes to try and concentrate of his breathing and enjoy the last of the lingering sensations.

Next thing he knew light was shining on him, the brightness like splash of cold water. He opened his eyes using his hand to keep the offending sun away. He looked around to find that he was lying on his bed by himself. Memories of a very naked, sweaty and deliciously soft Olivia came flooding his mind. He felt a ting of disappointment as he wondered if it had been just a dream.

Letting a out a frustrated breath, he lay back on his side, closing his eyes, willing himself to go back to sleep.

He was jolted out of sleep again when he felt the bed move. His head shot up and he opened his eyes confused. His lips turned into a satisfied smile when he saw Olivia, dressed in his shirt, moving under the blankets and lying on her side, her hand coming to rest adorably under her cheek.

It hadn't been a dream after all. His hand automatically moved around her body and brought her closer to him, reveling on the warmth coming from her. Maybe he was indeed dreaming.

"What time is it?" He wondered, slightly confused still, and looked up and over her to try and check the time, but he remembered quickly that he didn't have an alarm clock.

"Six thirty in the morning." She said.

"Oh god." He replied, running his hand up and down her back and finally having the confirmation that this was no dream, Olivia and her bad habit of waking up way too early was very real.

"Uhm… your father is walking around the house naked." He heard her say and he opened his eyes smiling at how adorably she said it.

"oh yeah, it's Tuesday." He laughed, imagining the look on Olivia's face when she saw Walter in the flesh, "He always cooks naked on Tuesdays."

I hope this was a pleasant read. You don't really have to review. :)


End file.
